Forgive Me
by Lyreinata-chan
Summary: Haruskah aku meminta maaf? Jika aku bersalah apakah berhak orang lain menggunakan apa yang ia miliki untuk membuatku bertekuk lutut? Aku ingin berteriak "tidak!" dengan lantang./Sasuhina/Cliche/Flame gak kuurus/RnR minna.


Forgive Me

By Lyreinata-chan

Warning

OOC, Crack-pair, kurang feel EYD error, and typos.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Don't like Don't read

.

.

.

.

Semua ini terjadi seperti mimpi. Dia yang sebelumnya bahkan tak pernah kuimpikan tiba-tiba datang dalam dunia nyataku. Aku tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun untuk datang dan memporak-porandakan hidupku. Ibarat angin ialah angin topan , tanpa bisa kucegah ia telah mengguncangkan duniaku.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Hinata, gantikan aku untuk menyambutnya. Kalau aku tidak ada janji dengan Sensei, pasti aku yang menemuinya sendiri. Murid baru itu sangat hot! Dan aku merelakannya untukmu! Kenapa kau tak terima saja tawaranku ini Hinata?" Ino berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hinata yang hanya berjalan semakin cepat menuju kotak sepatunya.

"Kumohon… sungguh Hinata. Kurenai-sensei pasti membunuhku jika aku tak ikut dengan ujian perbaikannya kali ini, dan si Shikamaru juga akan membunuhku jika aku tidak menyambut si murid baru special sebagai perwakilan OSIS. Kau tau kan seberapa penting si murid baru itu, dia bukan sekedar murid baru Nat! dia secara khusus harus diperkenalkan dengan sekolah ini lewat OSIS agar ia mempunyai kesan baik pada sekolahan ini," Ino menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia sampai menarik-narik pergelangan tangan Hinata, dan membuat Hinata mendecih kesal.

"Baiklah Nat, uang jajanku seminggu. Bagaimana?"

"Brak!" Hinata memukul kotak sepatunya dan membuat Ino terdiam saking terkejutnya.

"Aa… ma-maaf membuatmu terkejut Ino-chan. Kurasa kotak se-sepatuku ada nodanya," jelas Hinata dengan senyum lembut.

Wajah memohon Ino berubah menjadi memucat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ba- baik jika kau tak mau Hinata, aku memang tidak memaksa kok. Haha, sungguh… aku tak memaksamu. Ma-maafkan aku."

Dengan itu Ino berjalan menjauh dengan aura kelam di sekelilingnya meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya agak kasihan sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Walaupun ia juga OSIS dia tidak suka dengan sistem mendewakan salah satu murid karena kekuasaanya. Menurutnya itu sangatlah bodoh. Lagipula setelah ini ia harus kerja part time.

"Hah.. " ia menghela napas dan mengganti sepatunya dengan malas-malasan.

Semoga saja hari ini berjalan dengan semestinya.

.

.

.

"Hinata tolong catat pesanan meja 36!" suara teriakan dari Ayame membuat Hinata yang baru saja datang terburu-buru berjalan menuju meja yang dimaksud. Ayame tengah membersihkan meja lain untuk tamu yang sudah menunggu dan Paman Teuchi terlihat sibuk di dapur. Suara dentingan dan suara tawa tamu menjadi backsound yang sudah biasa ia dengar.

Meja nomer 36 terletak di ujung dan pojok kanan dari pintu kedai. Hinata sudah siap dengan notes dan bulpen di tangan, dengan senyum bisnis ia mencoba membuat kesan ramah. Pria di meja nomer 36 adalah tamu tertampan yang ia lihat dari semenjak ia bekerja di kedai ramen ini. Dengan kemeja hitam, celana jeans biru tua, dan sepatu _sneakers_ , penampilan simple seperti itu bisa terlihat sangat berkelas ketika tamu meja 36 yang memakainya. Hinata rasa sedikit menyegarkan bola matanya tak masalah.

"Pesan apa tuan?" tanyanya ramah.

"Jangan tersenyum, menyebalkan."

Boleh menampar tamu tidak ya kalau di kedai ini? Karena Hinata sudah ingin sekali memukul tamu yang ia puji sedetik lalu.

Tanpa basa-basi Hinata langsung menghilangkan senyumnya, mengikuti perintah tuan meja 36 itu. "Pesan apa?" sudah tidak ada nada ramah pada kata-kata Hinata.

Pria itu sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon demikian. Ia menyebutkan pesanan yang dicatat dengan cepat, dan juga diulangi dengan cepat oleh gadis berponi tebal serta berkuncir satu itu. Tanpa senyum dan basa-basi lagi, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan tamu meja 36 yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

Hinata sudah sering mendapati pelanggan yang tidak sopan dan semaunya sendiri, dan biasanya Ayame yang pada akhirnya mengatasi tamu itu karena Hinata yang jika sudah kesal, sangat suka untuk diam dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dia tidak bisa langsung meminta maaf dan berbungkuk seperti pegawai kebanyakan karena beberapa faktor.

Dulu sekali ia suka membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf demi alasan kesopanan, namun sekarang ia tak bisa beranggapan seperti itu. Membungkuk, menjadi salah satu adat Negara-nya yang sangat ia hindari.

.

.

.

"Silahkan."

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dari layar hp yang sedari tadi ia mainkan, namun saat ia berpaling hanya punggung kecil gadis yang tadi menerima pesana menjadi pemandangannya. Tidak ada pertanyaan "ada yang perlu dibantu lagi?" atau yang lainnya, dan secara perlahan hati Sasuke terisi rasa sedikit (hanya sedikit) rasa bersalah karena berkata hal yang tidak perlu.

Tadi ia melihat pandangan gadis itu yang terlihat terpesona padanya, dan muak melihat hal seperti itu hingga membuatnya berkata seperti tadi. Biasanya jika gadis itu terpesona padanya atau ia pegawai normal , setelah dilempari ucapan pedas seperti itu biasanya respon yang diterimanya adalah permintaan maaf.

Jadi sekarang, kenapa Sasuke yang rasanya ingin minta maaf?

.

.

.

"Hinata, meja nomor 37," dengan cekatan Hinata membawa pesanan meja 37. Satu porsi ramen, dengan ocha seperti sebuah menu pesanan standart di kedai itu.

Saat berjalan Hinata tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan, dan tanpa disengaja orderan yang ia bawa tumpah mengenai tamu di sebelah meja 37.

"Gawat," ucap Hinata sambil melongo melihat rambut raven yang terkena tumpahan ramen dan tamu yang tadi ia sebut tampan berdiri dan mengaduh tentang panasnya ramen tersebut. Hinata berlari dan mengambil kain bersih untuk membantu tamu tersebut.

"Tu-tuan… " cicit Hinata mencoba membantu Sasuke.

Sasuke memicingkan mata, dan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya ia berkata "Kau. Pasti. Sengaja."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik, ia berusaha membersihkan mie yang ada di kepala Sasuke. Dengan geram Sasuke menarik handuk yang dipegang Hinata, dan mencoba membersihkan kepalanya. Ia seperti menunggu sesuatu dari gadis itu, dan apa yang ditunggunya tidak terjadi.

Ayame datang tergopoh-gopoh dan langsung memaksa punggung gadis itu membungkuk sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan keras. Hinata mual, dan melirik pemuda yang sepertinya tidak membaik sama sekali keadaanya.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengucapkan maaf?!" hardik Sasuke sambil menunjuk Hinata.

Hinata membatu, reflek berdiri tegap dan menatap mata Sasuke yang berkilat marah. Ia tau tamu meja 36 tidak sepenuhnya marah karena ia menumpahkan makanan pada rambutnya, namun pria ini marah karena Hinata tidak mengeluarkan kata "maaf" sedikitpun dari bibirnya.

Mulutnya membuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun setelahnya hanya kebisuan yang diterima Sasuke.

Dengan rasa kesal, Sasuke menelpon seseorang.

"Ichiraku Ramen, urus penggusurannya." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Hinata terpaku, dan merasa sangat kesal karena pria yang di hadapannya ini adalah manusia yang sama seperti manusia lain, mereka suka memanfaatkan apa yang mereka miliki untuk menghancurkan orang lain.

"Tu-tuan…. Jangan… " Ayame menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar satu kalimat tersebut, dari awal Ayame sudah berpikir bahwa tamu meja 36 bukanlah orang sembarangan. Telinga pria itu seakan tuli, ia sama sekali tidak memandang Ayame yang sudah berlutut di hadapannya. Ia hanya memandang Hinata.

Hati Hinata terasa hancur, dan emosinya meradang melihat tingkah pria itu. Ia melihat Ayame yang menangis karena kesalahannya, ia harus membuang rasa enggannya. Ia harus! Karena jika tidak Ayame akan kehilangan tempat ini.

Tangannya meremas rok hitam yang dikenakannya dengan erat, tangan itu gemetar dan ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian.

Sasuke masih menunggu, dan tidak mematikan telpon, telpon itu masih di telinganya seakan memberi kesempatan pada Hinata. Mata onixnya senantiasa menatap tajam pada gadis tersebut. Ia melihat bagaimana tubuh gadis itu bergetar, hingga akhirnya gadis itu bergerak.

Hinata dengan perlahan bersujud di lantai, dan dengan tangisan pilu ia berbisik berulang kali

"Maaf, maaf… maaf"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author Note : Halo, lyreinata-chan di sini. Cerita ini agak cliché sih, tapi saya juga inginlah sekali-kali membuat sosok Sasuke yang tidak realistis ahaahaha. Maaf saya buat dosa baru lagi, dengan publish cerita baru padahal cerita lama masih belum dilanjut XD (lol). Ah, tapi saya udah update kok yang "Memoir", mungkin jika berniat silahkan dibaca, terakhir… Review?


End file.
